


我爱你

by bluebluebonnet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 伤害／安慰, 哑巴Tony, 抑郁症, 暗恋, 灵魂伴侣识别标记, 美国手语, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark在21岁的时候失去了他的声音。倒也不是什么大事，只是在这个世界上，灵魂伴侣的第一次说的话会印刻在互相的身上，这就有点不方便了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280589) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> 1）有直译的部分，如果想要看到最精准的请务必看原文~  
> 2）如果你觉得这篇文不好看，一定是我翻译的问题= =  
> 3）欢迎捉虫～  
> 另：（不知道内战后的美队还值不值得写得这么甜，但是，再不甜一点心大概要碎了，所以）  
> 这篇文有一些手语的描写，意思都在括号里面，如果好奇具体手势的意思，放在最后的备注里面啦～

医生告诉Tony他有可能永远也不能说话了。他们说，玻璃碎片只是险险错过他颈部的主要血管。他们说，他只有声带受到了不可修复的损害，已经是最好的结果。他们说，他能活下来已经很幸运了。

但是Tony活下来并不幸运。他失去了他的母亲。他失去了他的父亲。21岁的他现在连话都说不了了。

Obie告诉他事情总会变好的，他会帮他处理所有事。所以Obie负责掌管Stark工业，而Tony负责努力适应新的生活。

Tony在一个月内就学会了手语。他雇了一个会手语的助手。他自己做了一个A.I.，能通过摄像头解读他的手语，再通过语音放出来。他向所有人证明了，即使他不能说话，他仍然是一个天才，没有人可以低估他。

Tony建立了自己的帝国。

他尽量不去想他也许再也听不到自己的声音。尽量不去想，他现在唯一能发出的不过是些含糊不清、沙哑的咕哝声。他不去想，就在他喉结右边、六厘米长的白色伤疤，或者是在他左耳后的那个伤疤。

那是玻璃进入又离开的痕迹。

他尽量不去想，现在他终于能明白身上印着的话语的意思。不去想他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话就是关于他的缺憾。那句话就印在他左边肋骨的位置，就在他胸口下方。每次听到任何人说出这句话，他都忍不住瑟缩。

“Mr.Stark，他们告诉我你是个哑巴。”

他总能听到别人对他说这句话，却没有人能告诉他他们是不是他命中注定的人。因为他永远无法说出印刻在他们身上的回答。

Tony试着不去执着于这件事。他不需要一个灵魂伴侣来让他的生活活得开心。他不需要。

－－

Tony自己也不知道是怎么做到的，他竟然撑过了发生在阿富汗的事情。整个过程中，他的脑子里就只有一个想法，“那场让我失去父母的车祸我撑过来了；在这个喋喋不休的世界里却说不出一句话，我也撑过来了；这次我也要撑下来。”他做到了。

但是Yinsen没有。每每想到这，Tony心里都很煎熬。

他撑过了Obie的背叛；他撑过了钯中毒的事件。不知道怎么，Tony转眼已经成了一个超级英雄。

所以当Tony在神盾局的玻璃会议室里第一次见到美国队长，听到Steve Rogers亲口说出：“Mr.Stark，他们告诉我你是个哑巴”的时候，他没有畏缩，只是用手语比出了“很高兴认识你，R.O.G.E.R.S.队长。”然后等着他的智能管家 J.A.R.V.I.S.来替他翻译成语音。

Tony试着告诉自己，Steve不是他的灵魂伴侣。Steve戴着一个棕色的皮质护腕，一直盖到他的小臂。Tony试着告诉自己，总有一个人，会说出印在Steve身上的那句话，那句被Steve一直藏在护腕下面的话。Tony试着说服自己Steve不是他命中注定的人。

Tony一直不太擅长对自己说不。

－－

Tony觉得整个“默默爱着Steve Rogers”事件唯一的可取之处是——尽管有些讽刺——没人知道他就是钢铁侠。

严格来说，是公众不知道他是钢铁侠。复仇者们也不知道。只有少数几个神盾局的高层人员知道。

Pepper也知道。

还有Rhodey。

还有Happy。

所以说真的，没人知道。

钢铁侠跟Tony Stark最大的区别——除了Tony手上沾过的那么多鲜血之外——就是钢铁侠可以说话。

并不是真的说话，但是机甲套装内自带的软件能够识别Tony不同的肌肉组织和嘴唇动作。而声音样本则是来自所有Tony能找到的“事故前Tony”的声音。他的机甲和J.A.R.V.I.S.一样都会替他说话，只是方式不同而已。

所以Tony总是愿意待在他的机甲里，跟Steve说说话，跟Pepper聊聊天，还有队伍里的其他人。他假装如果他当时没有坐上他爸开的那辆车，这就会是他生活的样子。假装一切都好、他的生活没有乱成一团糟。Tony假装他配得上他现在的朋友们。假装Steve护腕下的印记跟他的一样，只是一句普通的对话，一句穿着机甲的Tony能对他说的话。

总的来说，钢铁侠的身份让整个暗恋没那么痛苦。多少好一点。

好像也没有。

完全没有。

－－

Tony没有想到Steve居然会想成为他的朋友。成为Tony的朋友。

Steve已经跟钢铁侠是很好的朋友了，所以Tony对于他还想跟他做朋友感到很惊讶。

难道Tony有什么钢铁侠没有的吗？

钢铁侠是个英雄。

Tony Stark只是个靠战争挣钱的家伙。

钢铁侠会飞。

Tony Stark有一些漂亮的跑车。

钢铁侠会去医院看望生病的小孩。

Tony Stark躲着医生就像躲瘟疫一样。那些混蛋从来没为他做过什么事。

钢铁侠有他的道德准则。

Tony Stark……没有。

所以，对于Steve，应该除了要求升级装备、顺便打个招呼，就没有别的理由需要到Tony的实验室来。Tony或者他的实验室，没有任何理由能让Steve想要留下来，跟他待一会之类的。  
但是他就这么做了。Steve，留在他的实验室。

跟他像朋友那样待在一起。

也许Tony会连着三个小时都待在实验室里，Steve就会端着一盘吃的，手里再拿一本书，神态自若地从楼梯上走下来。他会把吃的放在最近的空桌子上，再找把最近的椅子，就坐在那静静地看书或者画画。

Tony很生气。

没有人——除了Rhodey和Tony的前任Rumiko——没有人喜欢跟他一起待在他的实验室里。Pepper看不惯里面乱糟糟的样子。Happy一来他的机器人就把他当小孩子一样围着关心。Tony所有的前任，或早或晚都不愿意再等他从工作中抽出时间来陪他们。有一任甚至跟Tony说他在做事的时候会哼唱，而那是他听过的“最糟糕的声音，好像锯条跟一袋碎玻璃揉在一起，结果就是你的声带。”

但是Steve要么是听不见他的“锯条加玻璃”样的哼唱——不可能——要么就是只是无视了他的声音。但是那更不可能。他哼唱的时候肯定是世界上最让人不能忍受的噪音。

Tony还是有自知之明的，他可是个天才。

Tony跟Pepper咨询这些事情，问她Steve是不是也常跟别的复仇者待在一起。

Pepper只是耸耸肩说他反应过度了。所以Tony穿上他的装备自己去问Steve对他的看法。

然而Steve只是稀松平常地告诉钢铁侠，说Tony看起来很孤单，他知道孤单的滋味。没有人应该是孤单的。

钢铁侠什么也没说，只是飞回了他的实验室默默地炸毛了一下。

几个小时后，Steve又走进了他的实验室，Tony使劲推了他一下，然后比划着，手在空中带着怒气飞快地舞动着，说他不需要任何人的可怜。

有一瞬间Steve竟然看起来很迷惑，但是他很快反应过来，举起握着的拳头在胸口划着圈（对不起）。告诉Tony他不是可怜他，他是真的享受他们两个待在一起的时间。而且他喜欢在实验室，因为有时候这是大楼里唯一平静的地方。

Tony不知道该怎么想。因为喜欢跟他待在一起才成为他的朋友的，就只有Rhodey一个。就连Pepper和Happy一开始也是因为他付了他们的工资才留在他周围的。

Tony碰了碰自己的额头，伸出了小指和大拇指。

Steve耸耸肩，告诉Tony，没什么原因，他就是喜欢。

Tony咕哝一声，感觉好像有点哽咽——Steve为什么要在乎——然后挪去了实验室最远的角落，一心一意地在他的工具堆里瞎折腾，只想无视Steve。

又是几个小时，Steve让Tony放下了焊接喷灯。他右手碰碰自己的嘴唇，之后盖住了左手的手腕（吃晚饭）。

－－

在Tony注意到Steve开始用手语之后，他拖了三个星期才去问Steve是谁教他的手语。

Steve的手势有时很正式，Tony猜大概是Pepper教的。但是有时候他又会用字母拼写，这很像Clint的方式，他生气的时候就会把所有词都拼出来（他还有一次对着Rumiko用了日本手语）。

Tony还是先去问了Pepper。

毫无意外地，Pepper瞥了他一眼，让他自己去问Steve。

但是经不住Tony撅着嘴撒娇，Pepper最终还是承认了她确实给Steve纠正过几次手语，也教过他一些他想学的词。

Tony懒得去问Clint，那个家伙肯定不会正面回答他。说不定跟平时一样，只会跑到房间的另一边去调侃他。（说真的，他要是再把手放在胸前张开又合上的话（心动），Tony就要去打他了。）

等Tony终于亲口问了Steve的时候，对方可爱地红了脸，迟疑地指了指自己，然后两手手心相对，弯曲了中指但指尖没有接触，前后移动着双手（网络）。

Tony笑了，从喉咙里发出低低的声音，好像卵石在摩擦。他朝J.A.R.V.I.S.做了些手势，让他以后帮助Steve学手语。

接下来的几个小时，Tony给Steve展示了很多他最喜欢手势。

－－

Tony想说他跟Steve第一次接吻是个意外，但是并不是的。

正如很多在Tony生命中发生的事情一样，那个吻也发生在他的实验室里，在他研究下一版钢铁侠的装甲的时候。

当时Tony正在检查装甲的脊柱电路，嘴唇无声地念着脑子里想着的问题。他能把反应时间再缩短一些，他知道他有这个能力，只需要找到对的思路就好了。

他一心专注着手头的工作，都没有注意到Steve已经从实验室的另一头走了过来，在工作台对面的椅子上坐了下来。

等他终于从线路里抬起头来，一瞬间好像在拍电影一样——整个世界都静止了，只剩下他们两个。Tony从来没见过任何人有那样的表情，更从来没有被人以那样的表情注视过。

Steve站了起来，没有绕过工作台，而是直接倾身过了台面，吻上了Tony的嘴唇，柔软温柔地，带着令人心碎的甜蜜。

等Steve慢慢放开Tony的唇，他好像被钉在原地，不知道刚才发生的是真的还是只是他的想象。

但是在沉默中Tony弯起了右手手指，画了个弧线指向了左手手心（再一次）。

Steve笑了一声，透着些紧张，然后绕过桌子走了过来。

Tony希望这只是个意外，希望Steve的手抚着他的脸的感觉不是这么让人上瘾，希望他能推开他，希望他没那么渴望Steve的吻，希望这只是个意外，这样结束的时候就不会那么受伤。

但是Tony的手背叛了他。

Tony攥紧了Steve的衣服，他的手穿过Steve的头发，手指触碰着Steve的皮肤。Steve在他的脖子上留下一串吻，牙齿轻轻啃咬着他耳后的那块伤疤，Tony在Steve臀部的手控制不住地随着他的动作收紧。

Steve的手从他的衣服里伸进去，抚摸着他的后背，把两个人拉得更近，Tony无法控制自己口中溢出的渴求的沙哑呻吟。他的屁股不停地向Steve的胯部挺动着，找不到足够的意志力让自己把手从Steve的裤子里拿出来。

事后，当Steve提出去吃晚饭的时候，他也找不到合适的手语拒绝他。于是他点了点头，握拳的指节敲了敲Steve光裸的胸膛（好的）。

－－

Tony想象过如果他能说话，他的生活会是什么样子。

他对Pepper说的第一句话，一定是谢谢她这么多年还愿意忍受他，留在他身边。她拥有的远远不及她应该得到的。

他会告诉Rhodey他很感激他的存在。Rhodey是为了他学的手语。他们在那场夺走Tony声音的车祸之前就认识了，还好有Rhodey，提醒他他还可以选择手语。是Rhodey陪他度过了之后那些阴郁的日子。

他要告诉Happy所有他想到过的同音词的笑话。手语有时候没法表达那些梗。

他要感谢复仇者们支持他，在他——钢铁侠——需要的时候在他身边。感谢他们成为他少数真正的朋友。

还有Steve……第一件他要告诉Steve的事，就是他爱他。他已经爱了他好几年，这份感情有时候让他觉得不知所措，让他觉得仿佛他的胸口被什么东西填得满满的，只想要笑出声来，即使他的声音还是破碎的。他要告诉Steve，他想一直看到他的脸上挂着慵懒、快乐的微笑。他想成为他微笑的原因。他要告诉Steve，没有人像他这么懂他。他要告诉Steve，是他让他成为更好的人。

Tony会一遍又一遍地告诉Steve，他有多爱他，一直说到他再次说不出话为止。

那也值得。

－－

Tony总是想着印在Steve手上的话。Steve戴的护腕一直延伸到他的小臂，有时是皮革的的，有时是布制的。无论他的灵魂伴侣说的是什么，肯定是很多很多话，至少要说个三分钟的。Tony好奇说的是一个很长的问题，还是对什么的回答。他好奇那些印在Steve手臂上的字体是大是小，是不是很清晰的笔迹。

Steve见过Tony身上的字，看过它们绕过他的肋骨，用手抚摸过它们，在那个位置落下了一堆轻柔的吻。但是Steve从来没把他的护腕摘下来过，连他们做爱的时候都没有。Tony问过一次到底写了什么，Steve告诉他那不重要，然后不着痕迹地离他远了些，但是那点距离已经足够让Tony知道，Steve还是在意——印刻的那些话还有他的伴侣。足够让Tony知道，他对Steve来说，没有他希望的那么重要。

但是最重要的，他希望Steve身上的话是他的话。

－－

Tony上网查了“语言治疗”，记下了几个电话号码，然后删除了他的浏览历史记录。

－－

他的医生Veda Shankar告诉他，因为他寻求治疗的时间太晚，他的声音也许永远也不能完全恢复。

Tony耸耸肩，告诉她没关系，反正他也只想学一个短语而已。

他伸出他的手，大拇指、食指和无名指伸出来。然后他握起拳，拇指盖在食指关节上。然后依然握着拳，拇指放在食指之下。然后他的指尖都落在拇指上。再伸出食指和中指，像是和平的手势，然后再次指尖都靠上了拇指。

治疗师点点头，告诉他这些应该没问题。

他们每周都有治疗的时间。Pepper看见他日程表上空出来的时间时，翻了翻眼睛，却给了他一个微笑。她说她为他感到骄傲。

－－

复仇者们发现Tony就是钢铁侠的那一天，Tony被一根爆炸性的箭击中了面部挡板。

虽然挡板足够坚硬，避免了他受到任何严重的伤害，但是挡板还是收到了重击。挡板左侧完全脱落，唇语识别系统损坏，一些玻璃和金属碎片扎到了他的脸。

破碎的面罩让他看上去比实际伤得还要严重。

所以Tony干脆摘掉了剩下的面罩，再次投入了战斗。

但是他这样做的结果，就是钢铁侠在队伍通讯频道里异常地安静。他的队友们一半在担心他，另一半在尝试跟他联系，但是Tony忙着跟坏人打架，也没有时间跟J.A.R.V.I.S.打手势来启动另一套沟通模式。

在战斗结束之后，Tony悄声在复仇者们身边降落了下来。他的脸上全是血，一直滴到他胸前的装甲上，他的心就悬在嗓子眼里。

他们会把他踢出队伍的。他们现在知道钢铁侠是Tony Stark了，他们就知道他配不上被当作一个英雄。破碎又肮脏的Tony，他的手上还沾满了战争的鲜血。他们不会再让他做钢铁侠了。

Janet是第一个注意到他的。

Tony看见她的眼睛睁大，惊讶地张着嘴，手一下捂住了嘴巴。然后她飞快地跑了过来，拿着纱布想要帮他止血。

Tony在她能碰到他之前往后退了一步，伸出手掌，大拇指点了点自己的胸口（我没事）。  
Janet摇了摇头，坚持地走上前来把纱布压在了他脸上。她呼叫了一个神盾局的医务人员，说钢铁侠受了伤需要支援。

Tony的视线却越过Janet的肩膀看向了复仇者们，他们的想法才是最重要的。

他看向了Steve。

Steve第一眼看到的就是鲜血，覆盖着Tony的半边脸。他看到旁边的机甲露出的电路和参差不齐的金属，看到装甲缺失了它的头盔。然后，然后他才意识到是谁穿着这装甲。

Tony的名字从Steve的唇上滑落，安静得仿佛秋天的一片落叶，仿佛万物的终结。

这就是了，那个精心编织的Steve会永远爱他的梦，到这就要醒了。

Tony能看到结局，就写在Steve惊讶的唇线里，就写在Steve向他走出一半却又停下的脚步里。

Tony能看到结局，但并不代表他要留下来等着一切发生。在医护人员来之前，Tony就启动装甲飞走了。

他直接到了他的实验室，试着不去看那些属于Steve的东西，就理所当然地放在那里，仿佛就属于这里一样。

Tony让他的机器人们帮他卸下了装甲，然后就直奔卫生间找出了急救箱。他先把大块的玻璃和金属用夹子取了下来，冲洗了一下伤口，然后用小刷子弄出了小的碎片。他给伤口做了消毒，又把大的伤口外做了粘合。他觉得其他小伤口不用特别处理也行。淤青大概是暂时消不掉了，而且他眼睛里有些血管破了，需要冷敷。

他没注意到那些浸上他背心的血。

他走到厨房的冰箱去拿毛巾和冰袋来冷敷。

他在房间里走来走去，一手压着冰袋，另一只手要么拽着自己的头发，要么拽着衣服，要么摩挲着嘴唇。他真是太傻了。

他应该在打败那个人之后立刻就离开的，不应该再回去跟复仇者们集合。他应该从他的实验室告诉他们说他直接回来修装甲了。

简直他妈傻得可以。

他怎么会幻想他能脱离软弱、没用的Tony Stark呢？他只不过是一个躲在铁甲后的懦弱的人罢了。

没了钢铁侠，Tony Stark是什么呢？

凶手，设计着致命的武器却还声称维护和平的凶手。

现在复仇者们都知道了，他们会想要其他人来操纵装甲。他们不能再放心地跟他一起战斗。Tony只是给他们出钱的金主而已，钢铁侠才是英雄，而钢铁侠不是Tony Stark。

还有Steve……

Steve也会知道。不，Steve已经知道了。知道Tony没有可取之处，现在也知道钢铁侠也没有可取之处了。他会知道这两个他所谓的朋友都是骗子，然后他就不会再愿意跟他们见面了。

Tony简直是个大傻子。  
 他从一开始就不应该成为钢铁侠的。他怎么能觉得他自己还能被拯救呢？他怎么能觉得成为英雄就能改变他做过的事情呢？改变所有他犯下的错误？救回那些他的武器害死的人？他到底是从哪里来的想法，觉得他能补偿呢？

Tony Stark只是一个自我中心的杀人犯而已。

实验室的门忽然被打开了，一声巨响，Tony吓得掉了手里的冰袋。

他弯下腰把冰袋捡起来，血液涌向头顶让他有些晕眩。他扶着桌子，把冰袋压在脸上，好不去看Steve生气的脸。

Steve一定是战后汇报一结束就来了——或者干脆没去汇报——他还穿着全套的制服。

Tony让自己只盯着他靴上的红色皮革。

Steve叫了他的名字，他抬起头，看到对方指了指他的脸，然后两手食指相对转了一下（疼吗）。

Tony慢慢把冰袋从脸上拿了下来。他深吸了一口气，等着Steve的反应。Steve似乎瑟缩了一下，手伸向他的脸，在最后一秒停了下来没有碰到他的伤口。Steve问他为什么一直没有告诉他，没有告诉其他的复仇者们。Steve告诉他他有多生气，因为Tony在受伤之后直接就走了；因为Steve作为复仇者们的领导者，从来不知道钢铁侠的心脏有问题；因为Tony胸口的弧反应器还要负责给他的装甲提供能量；因为Tony让放任自己处在危险中；因为他很在乎。

终于，在Steve不再那么快地往外冒字，不再焦虑地扯着自己的头发，不再在房间里走来走去之后，他问他还有谁知道。放弃般地耸了耸肩，问是不是因为他不够重要所以才不知道。

Tony把冰袋放到了桌子上，冰凉的手捧住了Steve的脸，摇了摇头。他感到眼泪在眼眶中打转，再次摇了摇头，还不想放开Steve。等Steve对上他的视线，他仿佛看到当年那个来自Brooklyn的小男孩，眼睛里满是那些曾经感到的不安和自卑。

Tony再次摇了摇头，收回了手，快速地打着手势，说着他的原因和信仰，说他只是想要补偿他曾经犯过的罪。Tony解释了所有的事情，他的装甲，阿富汗，Yinsen，那场车祸，还有所有他创造过的东西——好的和坏的，还有Obie，还有Howard。

最后，Steve的手覆上了Tony的，让他的动作停了下来。Steve说他懂。他说Tony不是一个怪物，也不是杀人犯，更不是一个傻瓜。他拉着Tony的手放在自己脸上，说Tony是一个美丽又勇敢的聪明人。他说，Tony能看到自己帝国里不满意的地方，并且毫不犹豫地改正那些地方，让他非常骄傲。Steve一只手搂住了Tony的腰，另一只手环过他的肩膀，手指穿过他的头发。

Steve告诉Tony他有多爱他。

Tony的下巴就放在Steve的肩膀上，感到眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。Tony不是一个爱哭的人，但是现在，Steve的脸埋在他颈窝，他竟然停不下来。被爱着的感觉仿佛要将他撕裂。

Tony知道他没有做他的练习，也没有任何准备，但是他想要Steve知道他的感觉，知道他一定要告诉Steve。哪怕它们不是Steve身上印着的话，他也要说给他听。

Tony清了清嗓子，想确定他想说的话能足够清晰让对方听得明白。毕竟，他的语言治疗师Veda过去几个月都在教他这个。

所以他很专心地吐出了一声沙哑的“Steve”，他能感到Steve在他怀里有些僵硬，但他必须要继续说，要在Steve打断他之前说完。

“Steve，”Tony再次说道：“我爱你。”

Steve猛地吸了一口气，湿润的气息划过Tony的脖子。Tony希望他之前有学除了这四个字之外的话，希望他能学会所有的话来告诉Steve他对他有多重要。但是他告诉过Veda四个字就够了。所以他又说了一遍，“我爱你，Steve。”他的声音还是很破碎，而且很疼，但是他已经说了他想说的话。这就够了。一定要够了。

然后Steve就抽回身吻住了他的唇。

“对不起，”Steve放开了Tony的脸，“我忘了——我忘了你脸上有伤了。”

Tony笑了起来，但是他的嗓子好疼，他的声音停了下来，一只手压着他的喉咙。

“你需不需要——？”Steve开口，Tony已经从桌上抓过了冰袋敷上了脖子。

“怎么做到的？”Steve问。

Tony耸了耸肩，把冰袋放下，然后用手势说了说他的治疗师，他们的治疗和训练，因为他想要跟Steve说些话。

“你不需要为我做这些的，”Steve说，一边说，一边解开了他制服的扣子。

Tony迷惑地看着Steve，双手掌心向上打开（什么？）。

“我想——”Steve开始说，把外套脱了下来，只剩下一件T恤。然后Steve开始把他护腕往下拽。

Tony一把抓住了Steve的手腕，绝望地摇着头，因为如果下面写的不是他说的话，那他不想知道。

但是Steve靠向了Tony，贴着他的唇乞求道：“拜托了，让我给你看。”而Tony从来没发拒绝这样的Steve。

他点了点头。

Steve把他的护腕摘了下来放进了口袋里。他拉着Tony的手放在他光裸的手腕上，然后一只手碰了碰Tony的肋骨——他的字在的地方——拇指轻轻摩挲着他的衣服。

“睁开眼睛，Tony。”

Tony慢慢地睁开了眼。他把他的手转了过来，属于Steve的话就在他眼前，深色的，笔记弯曲就如同Tony的声音。

Steve  
Steve  
我爱你，我爱你Steve

“我一直以为——”但是Steve的话没有说完，因为Tony的吻阻止了他之后的话。

Tony后退了些，手指碰了碰鼻子，然后做了个像是弹水的手势（我不在乎）。他再次吻住了Steve。

等他们分开时，Tony伸出手，拇指、食指、小拇指。他把它们按上了Steve的胸口。

Steve笑起来，他的手握住了Tony的。

“我知道，”他轻轻说，“我一直知道。”Steve又亲了亲Tony。

“我也爱你，Tony。”Steve的手搂住了Tony，把他拉近自己，“但是别觉得你这就逃过了暗地里当钢铁侠的事情了。”

Tony笑起来，把脸埋在Steve的肩膀。

－－

每一天，Steve都会跟Tony说他爱他。

每一天，Tony都会回给Steve一样的话。

这也许是Tony唯一能说的话，但是这也是Tony唯一需要说的话。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 握拳在胸口画圈：对不起  
> 手指触到额头，移开后伸出大拇指和小指：为什么？  
> 手指触到嘴唇，之后移到另一只手手腕上：吃＋晚上＝晚餐  
> 手指在胸口开合：心动  
> 指向自己：我  
> 弯曲中指，两手前后移动：网络  
> 一手掌弯曲，指向另一只手手心：重复／再一次  
> 敲门的动作：是的  
> 大拇指，食指，小指伸出：我爱你（然后Tony比的手势是S.T.E.V.E.)  
> 张开手，大拇指轻碰胸口：没事／我没事  
> 食指相对，旋转双手：疼／痛／受伤  
> 双手摊开／耸肩／迷惑的表情：什么？  
> 手指触到鼻子，之后张开手：不在乎


End file.
